Stay
by Lynna
Summary: "Mi soledad es la voz sin rumbo que clama inconsciente desde el silencio de mi consciencia" Ambos compañeros viven el reencuentro luego de haber dejado de ser heroes. Gracias a esto descubren sentimientos y pesares que mantenian guardados muy profundamente. Se percatan de que no deben seguir este camino solos.
1. Soledad

Este es mi primer fanfic, no sabia si lanzarlo como un one-shot o dividirlo pero decidi dividirlo para que asi no se cansaran leyendo xD

Espero que lo disfruten

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger &amp; Bunny: <strong>

**~"Stay"~**

**- Capitulo 1:_ "Soledad"  
><em>**

_"Mi soledad es la voz sin rumbo que clama inconsciente desde el silencio de mi consciencia"_

Alguna vez en tu vida… ¿Te has sentido solo?...

Rodeado de gente, de personas que conoces y que no, nada de lo que vez, nada de lo que te rodea, llena o calma ese sentimiento de soledad, buscas y buscas sin encontrar la respuesta a ese inmenso vacío.

Había desesperación, ira, sentimientos de venganza, pero, no se mostraban como eran, solo se escondían bajo una falsa sonrisa para unos, serenidad, desprecio e indiferencia, para otros. Todas ellas deslumbraban en una realidad que todos percibían, que todos observaban, pero nadie conocía la verdad tras esta.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, algo cambio en el ambiente, algo cambio en esa vida, en esa rutina. Los sentimientos que se escondían bajo esa realidad no permitían ser tocados por este cambio, aunque este trataba de comunicarse, de acercarse a esos sentimientos, a esa soledad, pero esta no lo permitía, y no comprendía las intenciones de ello, el por que se esforzaba tanto en hablarle, en acercársele, en… ¿ser su amigo?...

No, no lo comprendía, nunca antes había estado en una situación así…

Acostumbrarse… Sí, acostumbrarse quizá no fuera tan difícil, pero eso no era lo que quería, solo deseaba que se alejara de su lado.

- ¿Por qué sigues tratando de sociabilizar conmigo?...

El tiempo continuaba avanzando, mientras él seguía sin comprender.

De a poco se daba cuenta que no había nada de malo en ello, tenía buenas intenciones, humildad, alegría, bondad, era como el alma de un niño. Este cambio lo ayudo bastante en su vida, por fin entendió que al admitirlo tendría a alguien a su lado… que al aceptarlo, acabaría con su soledad, y que al acostumbrarse, ya no podría dejarlo ir…

- Mi soledad desapareció gracias a ti… A ti, a quien mucho le debo, a quien mucho quiero. Te salvaré tantas veces como sea necesario, así como tú me salvaste…

Muchas gracias Kotetsu-san…

Agradecer su compañía. ¿Por qué?... Acaso tenía miedo de estar solo, de vivir aquel aislamiento nuevamente.

Pero… ¿Qué pasará el día en que no pueda salvarlo?, ¿el día en que no vuelva nunca más?, en que no lo vuelva a ver…

De noche, durmiendo, soñando, una pesadilla.

Situados en el campo de batalla, era el momento crucial.

Estaban los dos débiles, rodeados, con pocas fuerzas... ¿Podrán defenderse?...

Muchos edificios se derrumbaban a su alrededor, la ciudad estaba en ruinas.

Barnaby observaba el momento, agitado e impotente debía seguir luchando. A sus espaldas estaba Kotetsu, sus heridas eran más graves que las de su compañero, pero se mostraba con mayor entusiasmo.

Sus enemigos no se distinguían bien, eran como sombras distorsionadas que los tenían rodeados.

Barnaby estaba atento, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba el estado de Kotetsu, sabía que si lo atacaban unas pocas veces más, podía caer gravemente herido.

Al momento en que el enemigo atacaba, Barnaby trataba de moverse lo más rápido posible para que su compañero no saliera herido.

No se preocupaba de su propio bienestar, ya que su energía jovial le permitía resistir más.

Kotetsu, quien estaba muy atento de los movimientos de sus enemigos, se fijo que uno de ellos atacaría por la espalda a Barnaby, así que intento cruzarse dejando que lo hirieran, después de este ataque muchos otros enemigos se abalanzaron sobre él, dejando visible solo una mano que se estiraba hacia Barnaby, pero a este ultimo lo sostenían de brazos y piernas, mientras gritaba:

- ¡Kotetsu-san!, ¡tome mi mano, por favor! ¡Kotetsu-san!. – Gritaba desesperado.

- Bunny… Aléjate, corre, yo estaré bien… - Su voz se hacía poco audible.

- ¡Kotetsu-san!, ¡no!, por favor resista… - Gritaba sin respuesta.

Era demasiado tarde. Todas aquellas sombras envolvieron por completo a Kotetsu.

Barnaby sentía que la superficie bajo sus pies empezaba a ablandarse, era como arena y unas cuantas manos que salían lo sujetaban de los tobillos hundiéndolo poco a poco. Trataba de forcejear pero no podía zafarse. Finalmente terminaba hundiéndose y todo se tornaba oscuro, era imposible ver o distinguir algo, además de que sus fuerzas empezaban a disminuir al igual que sus ánimos al verse atrapado en las penumbras y al encontrarse sin Kotetsu-san a su lado.

_"En compañía de la soledad, cuando no estás"_

Sin ver salvación alguna, empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos. Repentinamente una voz que llamaba a su nombre, llegó a sus oídos. Era la voz de Kotetsu. Entre la inmensa lobreguez, distinguió una mano que se alzaba hacia él, Barnaby trataba de alcanzarla pero esta se desvanecía, lo ultimo que puedo discernir fue una voz que lo nombraba en forma de despedida, "Adiós Bunny".

Barnaby gritaba desesperadamente hasta que sintió que unas manos le rodeaban el cuello queriendo cortar su respiración, oprimiendo con fuerza.

Este decidió cerrar sus ojos mientras sentía que su aliento diminuía poco a poco, convirtiéndose en débiles jadeos.

De esta forma se rendía, al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba rodeado de su soledad, que al parecer lo seguiría por siempre. En ese momento, perder a su compañero, pareció un caso irremediable…

_"En medio de mi soledad, tu recuerdo crece…"_

Barnaby despertó asustado, agitado, su cuerpo y mente estaban estresados por el susto que había pasado, aunque sabía que solo había sido una pesadilla, la sensación de perdida había quedado grabada firmemente en su pensamiento.

- Kotetsu-san… - Susurró lentamente moviendo sus labios de forma involuntaria y melancólica. A la misma vez que lo decía, posaba sus dedos sobre sus labios, como cuando una chica es besada. Hacía esto como si el susurro, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran dejado un extraño sabor en su boca.

Al levantarse, miró hacia la ventana, se fijo que era tarde, que anochecería luego y que se había quedado dormido en la silla de la sala principal, así que decidió ir a ducharse antes de dirigirse a la cama.

Mientras se duchaba, pensaba en su pesadilla. Se preguntaba así mismo ¿qué significaba todo eso que había soñado?, quizá solo eso, un sueño. Tal vez, la próxima vez que viera a Kotetsu-san podría contárselo, pero para poder verlo nuevamente pasaría un largo tiempo. Había sido hace mucho la ultima vez que se habían reunido después de haber dejado de ser héroes.

Al término de ducharse, fue a vestirse, mientras transcurría el tiempo se dio cuenta que necesitaba distraerse, así que dejando todo ordenado, salió de su hogar dirigiéndose hacia la salida del edificio, cuando en la puerta descubre una silueta que le era familiar.

- ¿Kotetsu-san? – Nuevamente ese nombre se le vino a la mente. - ¿Será Él?, no, es imposible.

La silueta se acerco lentamente, levantando la mano en forma de saludo, alegremente dijo:

- Oi, Bunny, ¡que coincidencia!- Mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa a su amigo.

El corazón de Barnaby se emocionaba al ver que no era imposible encontrarse con su antiguo compañero, al contrario, él estaba parado al frente suyo en este mismo instante.

- Creo que soy yo el que debería decir eso.- Respondía Barnaby con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Kotetsu.

- ¿Eh? ¿Vas a algún lado?, pensé que estarías desocupado por eso vine a visitarte. – Levantaba la mano para mostrarle algunas bolsas que sostenía, al parecer venían botellas de licores y distintas bebidas. – Mira, hasta traje algunas bebidas para celebrar.

- ¿Qué se supone que celebrará? –

- Este reencuentro, supongo.-

- Entonces lo tenía todo planeado, ya veo.-

- Que más puedo decir, me atrapaste Bunny.-

- Usted es muy predecible, vamos, subamos a mi apartamento. -

- Ah!, espera un poco.-

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Es solo, que me da alegría volver a verte Bunny.- Le mostraba una sonrisa amistosa y tierna al mismo tiempo. – Y ver que estas bien.

Barnaby respondía con la misma sonrisa, recordando algunos momentos de su pesadilla.

- A mi también me da alegría volver a verlo Kotetsu-san.-

Los dos avanzaban hacia el ascensor hasta llegar al piso correspondiente. En todo ese tramo, Bunny no podía estar tranquilo del todo, sus recuerdos de aquel mal sueño, lo aterrorizaban.

Se detienen en la puerta de entrada del apartamento de Barnaby, este ultimo introduce el código de seguridad.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y que lean la continuacion ya que me he esforzado en escribir todo esto.<p>

Espero criticas y opiniones ;D

_Gracias por leer~_

_**~Lynna~**  
><em>


	2. Reencuentro

Bueno aquí va la segunda parte. Se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique la primera, lo que pasa es que no sabia si seguir, pero bueno espero que tambien disfruten esta segunda parte~

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger &amp; Bunny: <strong>

**~"Stay"~**

**- Capitulo 2:_ "Reencuentro"_**

Eran cerca de las 21:30 P.m., las luces brillaban por sobre toda Sternbild.

Se escucha el ruido de la puerta del apartamento abrirse, se ve la esbelta figura de Barnaby avanzar. Se mostraba una expresión de tranquilidad en su fino y bello rostro mientras encendía las luces de la sala principal y permitiéndole entrar a su compañero, que siempre se mostraba algo despreocupado en su diario vivir, entró de forma relajada al apartamento como quien entra a su casa.

- Kotetsu-san, si quiere puede dejar las cosas en la cocina – Por mientras se sacaba la chaqueta.

-Ah, no, por aquí estarán bien - Le decía este con un tono de despreocupación.

-Traeré algunos vasos y hielo mientras usted ordena las cosas sobre la mesa. –

-Bueno, bueno, como digas.- Kotetsu sacaba una por una las botellas que traía en las bolsas y las ubicaba sobre la mesa.

Entretanto Barnaby sacaba algunas copas de la cocina, pensaba si es que era adecuado beber con su compañero, quizá se le pasaran algunas copas y podría hablar demás sobre todo lo que había sentido al haber estado sin su compañía todo ese tiempo.

No es que se fuera a arruinar el momento, pero tampoco quería ponerse sentimental al respecto y que Kotetsu pensará que estaba desesperado.

Volvió a la sala para dejar las copas y el hielo.

- Disculpa Bunny, se me cayeron algunas botellas… - Se rascaba la cabeza esperando que su compañero no se enfadara o algo. – Pero no te preocupes, yo limpio. .3.

- Usted es irremediable… -

Barnaby corrió rápidamente a buscar un paño a la cocina, limpió ágilmente todo aquello que había caído. Volviendo a la cocina guardo el trapo ya sucio y volvió a la sala.

- Bien, será mejor que no toque nada, Kotetsu-san.-

- No volverá a pasar.- Dejaba escuchar una pequeña risita.

- Al parecer no voy a beber.- Como si aquel accidente fuera la excusa perfecta.

- ¿Eh? ¿No vas a beber?, ¡vamos! No seas aburrido. Lo que queda alcanza para ambos.-

Al parecer no funcionó.

- No es eso, es que solo bebo en ocasiones especiales.-Mencionaba este mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esta no es una ocasión especial?- Decía sorprendido Kotetsu.

- Creo que tienes razón.- Respondía Bunny algo distraído. Era aquel sueño, aquella pesadilla, el que no lo dejaba tranquilo. No podía dejar de pensar que algún día ya no volvería a ver a su compañero.

Para Kotetsu, los momentos en que estaba al lado de Bunny, eran algo muy especial.

- Entonces ¡A beber! jeje ~.- Mientras hacia escuchar aquella carcajada.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de ponerse cómodo.- Entretanto Kotetsu pronunciaba estas palabras, se desabotonaba la camisa y sacaba la corbata para así quedar más cómodo como el mismo había referido.

Mientras Barnaby recogía las prendas del suelo, las luces del apartamento y de todo el edificio comenzaban a titilar. Todas las luces de la estructura colapsaron, provocando así un apagón en este.

Barnaby algo sorprendido se mueve rápidamente a guardar las prendas en el cuarto, en este intento algo desesperado sin poder ver bien, choca de forma irremediable contra la pared, pero se levanta de forma disimulada mientras su compañero comenta:

- Oe, Bunny ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te paso algo? -

- No se preocupe, no es nada.- Responde Barnaby mientras se frota la frente.-

- ¿Entonces que fue ese ruido?, si necesitas ayuda solo pídela.- Kotetsu le ofrece su ayuda de forma amable pero a la vez algo burlesca mientras suelta una pequeña carcajada ante la cual su compañero, Bunny, se avergüenza de lo ocurrido.

- En realidad… no fue nada.- Contesta algo sonrojado.

- Ajajá, ¡Bunny tu si que estas ciego! –

A Barnaby no le gustaba cometer errores o pasar vergüenza, por eso aún seguía algo sonrojado pero de todos modos pudo guardar las cosas en su lugar y luego volver a la sala.

- Ah! creo que esta noche de bebidas esta arruinada.- Decía Kotetsu mientras suspiraba.- ¿Qué acaso no hay luces de emergencia?-

- Al parecer solo fue un apagón en el edificio.- Barnaby se acercaba a la ventana a observar la ciudad, los recuerdos en su mente no lo dejaban pensar con tranquilidad.- Solo debemos esperar.

Kotetsu mientras abría la botella para servirse de ella, observaba a Bunny, preguntándose que era lo que le pasaba a su joven compañero, estaba algo pensativo.

- Oi, Bunny, te ves algo distraído, ¿Pasa algo?- Luego de colocar hielo en la copa que sostenía.-

Bunny volteó un poco para poder responderle:

- No pasa nada, estoy bien.- Luego de eso volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Estás seguro?-

- Si, sólo me preguntaba ¿Qué hará ahora que ya no es más un héroe?-

- ¿Mmm...? ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Solo es curiosidad.-

- Bien… creo que volveré a casa con mi hija y mi madre, a tener una vida tranquila y normal y creo que debería buscar un trabajo aunque es poco probable.- Kotetsu mencionaba esto ultimo sonriéndole a Bunny.

- Ah…- una expresión poco animada de parte de Bunny. – No creo que usted dure mucho en un trabajo.

- ¡¿Pero que dices Bunny? -

- Solo bromeo.- Le devolvía una leve sonrisa a su compañero.

- Eh! No me gustan tus bromas. Mmm… aunque puede que tengas razón. -

Después de esto paso un lapso de tiempo en que solo había silencio. Pero Kotetsu se impacientaba por buscar un tema de conversación, pero sentía que algo pasaba por la mente de Bunny, algo lo mantenía pensativo.

- Oye, Bunny, ¿Por qué tan pensativo? - pronunciaba esto al mismo tiempo que se servia una copa.-

- ¿Ah?… Solo… solo observo de la ciudad.- con un tono algo melancólico.-

Kotetsu solo lo observaba mientras bebía tranquilamente aun sin moverse del asiento. Mientras tanto Barnaby continuaba hablando:

- Me di cuenta que he vivido solo con un propósito en mi vida, y que ahora, luego de dejar de ser héroe, ya no se que hacer con ella.- Cerraba los ojos, mientra hablaba.

Kotetsu no quiso decir algo al respecto, ya que había pasado un largo tiempo para que por fin pudiera ganarse la total confianza del joven, y sentía que a veces no debía meterse en aquellos asuntos.

- Kotetsu-san…-

- Ah… ¿Qué?-

Mientras abría sus ojos, Barnaby volteo para poder observar el rostro de Kotetsu, aunque se le dificultaba por la oscuridad, la luz de la ciudad le ayudaba a ver aquel rostro relajado, que en ese momento lo observaba con atención.

- Kotetsu-san.- Decía de forma melancólica.- ¿Como podría agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí?-

Volteo nuevamente hacia la ventana.

- Toda mi vida estuve buscando por un culpable, por la persona que me arruino la vida, que me quito a mis padres, además confié en las personas equivocadas.-

De repente unas lágrimas se acercaron a sus ojos y nuevamente quiso mirar el rostro de Kotetsu como si estuviera buscando un consuelo en él.

- Todos los días estuve tratando de sacarme aquel sentimiento de tristeza y soledad de encima, reemplazándolo por el de venganza, pero no podía y en realidad no había alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Hasta que lo conocí. Kotetsu-san, usted me ha tratado bien y me ha ayudado tanto, mientras que yo lo he tratado mal en muchas ocasiones.- Bunny pronunciaba estas palabras sollozando…

Al parecer le era imposible a Bunny retener sus sentimientos y emociones…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Espero critica y opiniones con ansias ;3<p>

_Gracias por leer~_

**_~Lynna~_**


	3. Confusion

y aqui va la tercera :D Disfrutenla ;3 ~

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger &amp; Bunny: <strong>

**~"Stay"~**

**- Capitulo 3:_ "Confusión"_**

Kotetsu escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su compañero y trataba de ser cuidadoso a la hora de percibir sus emociones.

- ¿Bunny?, ¿Estas llorando?-

Barnaby no se había dado cuenta de aquellas lágrimas que sigilosamente se habían acercado a sus ojos, así que algo sonrojado por la vergüenza de que Kotetsu lo viera llorar le respondió:

- No, es su imaginación.- Bunny se secaba las lagrimas disimuladamente.

- No creo que sea mi imaginación… He tomado un poco, pero no para estar viendo cosas que no son.-

- Pues yo no tengo motivos para estar llorando en este instante.- Mientras agachaba la cabeza, era un buen mentiroso, sobre todo a la hora de esconder sus sentimientos.

- Vamos, no seas así.-

Como Bunny no tenía nada que responder a eso, después de secarse las lágrimas se coloco las gafas y trataba de aguantar nuevas lágrimas que se acercaban.

La idea de perder a Kotetsu intranquilizaba sus pensamientos, así como en su espantosa pesadilla.

- Eh!, al parecer tu corazón se ha ablandado.- Kotetsu se levanto para poder acercarse al joven.- Al fin y al cabo eres un tierno conejito.

Cada ves que Kotetsu se acercaba más, Bunny menos podía soportar las lagrimas, finalmente cae de rodillas al suelo llorando.

- Vamos, Bunny, no llores, no tienes porque agradecerme o pedirme disculpas.- Kotetsu se agacho para poder mirar el rostro de Barnaby y poder secar sus lagrimas, pero este se resistía.-

- Kotetsu-san, por favor, nunca me abandones, nunca te vayas de mi lado. Yo no quiero estar solo, y tú eres la única persona que puede estar a mi lado, te prometo que cada vez que estés en peligro yo te protegeré y te salvare, pero por favor, no me dejes.- Pedía y pronunciaba estas cosas como lo haría un niño desesperado.

- ¿Eh?, Gracias por tu oferta Bunny, pero en cuanto a lo otro, yo no te voy a abandonar, Yo siempre estaré ahí cuando necesites de mí.- Le pronunciaba estas palabras mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabellera de Bunny, seguido de esto empieza a secar aquellas lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas y le mostraba una sonrisa a ojos cerrados para animarlo.

Bunny levanto el rostro y miraba esa cara sonriente, recordaba el momento de su pesadilla en que trataba de alcanzar su mano, esta vez no lo dejaría ir, debía estar junto a él, sin él moriría, ya que Kotetsu era lo único querido que le quedaba y la única persona en la cual podía confiar.

Mientras sentía que los latidos de su corazón empezaban a acelerarse, acerco lenta y silenciosamente su rostro al de Kotetsu, dándole un beso suave, tierno, con timidez, que tan solo parecía un roce en los labios de su compañero.

- ¡¿Bunny?- Kotetsu, con una expresión de asombro y de duda miraba a su compañero, que aun con la poca luz, podía notar las sonrojadas mejillas de Bunny.

Sus impulsos, su corazón, los dos, no los había podido controlar, quizá de esa forma podrían estar juntos para siempre, pero tenia miedo de que este se enojara por aquel acto de emoción descontrolada. Bueno había sido un pequeño beso, pero aun así él no lo pudo evitar.

Barnaby sabía que debía afrontar la situación que él mismo había provocado. Así que tratando de olvidar la timidez, empezó acercarse más a Kotetsu dejándolo casi acostado en el suelo, mientras que al mismo tiempo se posaba de piernas abiertas sobre él, quedando sus entrepiernas juntas.

- Bunny… ¿Por qué?...-

- ¡Porque no quiero estar solo y tu eres el único en quien puedo confiar, eres la única persona importante para mí! - Aquello había sido un cambio de actitud muy repentino. – Eres el único que ha estado siempre a mi lado últimamente y también el único que me ha apoyado.

- Pero eso no era necesario, yo ya te dije que…-

Bunny no dejo que terminara de hablar.

- ¡Sí lo era! -

Barnaby estaba algo furioso al ver que Kotetsu no era capaz de entender del todo la preocupación que él trataba de expresarle, Tal vez debería contarle lo que había soñado, pero a lo mejor Kotetsu pensaría que era un idiota al creer que solo por un mal sueño podría abandonarlo. Unas lágrimas se asomaron nuevamente de sus ojos.

- Oye me es imposible aceptar esto, tengo una hija y aun amo a mi esposa.-

Bunny ya no podía aguantar todos esos sentimientos entremezclados de ira, amor, tristeza y sobre todo, Impotencia. Esta vez pareciera que sus lágrimas eran imposibles de detener.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?, si tu hija esta lejos y tu esposa esta muerta.-

- No tienes porque recordármelo.- Decía Kotetsu algo melancólico, no podía enojarse con el chico, aunque lo que había dicho fuera un poco insultante, se daba cuenta que Bunny no podía controlar sus emociones.

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!, a las únicas personas a las cuales he amado en mi vida fueron mis padres, a mi familia, después de ellos no había nadie más, hasta que llegaste a mi vida.-

No era solo la impotencia de que Kotetsu lo podría abandonar, sino también, la sentía al darse cuenta que no era capaz de aclarar lo que sentía hacia Kotetsu-san.

- Yo… Kotetsu-san… ¡Yo quiero pertenecerte!-

Ahora si Kotetsu estaba más confundido que antes, ¿pertenecerle?, ¿a que se refería el joven?

Después de esto, Bunny se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad había dicho, a la misma vez que se sonrojaba, escondía su cara en el pecho de Kotetsu.

- Ya, ya, Bunny, - Kotetsu lo abrazaba mientras tanto le acariciaba la cabeza y jugaba con su cabello.

- Es que tú no lo entiendes…- Como Bunny tenía su cara escondida en el pecho de Kotetsu, este último no podía entender muy bien lo que hablaba.

- Oye así no puedo entender bien lo que me dices.-

- … - Bunny no podía hablar, aún se sentía algo avergonzado.

- Ya levanta ese rostro.- Kotetsu se dirigía hacia él de forma tierna para que este se calmara.-

Bunny levanto el rostro de forma lenta y la vista baja. Aún no podía mirarlo a los ojos, recién se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que le había dicho a Kotetsu, y se arrepentía, se arrepentía de no poder controlar todas sus emociones y de no poder decirle y demostrarle a Kotetsu-san lo que sentía en realidad por él.

Kotetsu, para que Bunny lo mirara a los ojos nuevamente, lo tomó del mentón levantando su rostro, luego colocó su mano sobre su mejilla y le dijo:

- Bunny, yo también te quiero y nunca te abandonaría.- Lo miraba y le sonreía tiernamente.

Bunny no supo que decir ya que era algo que no se esperaba, así que emocionado lo abrazó fuertemente.

Al término del abrazo, sus rostros quedaron bastante juntos, los dos se miraban a los ojos, con las hermosas luces de Sternbild de fondo.

Esta vez fue Kotetsu el que acerco su rostro a Bunny, aunque se detuvo antes de poder llegar a sus labios, sentía su corazón latir fuerte. Simplemente no podía, no se atrevía a traicionar a la persona que el aún amaba y que solo vivía entre sus recuerdos.

_Ser capaz de seguir con algo que en lo cual no estamos seguros de atrevernos, no nos hace valientes..._

_Nunca hay vuelta atras..._

* * *

><p>Espero espero que tambien le haya gustado ahora solo falta la cuarta aun quedo mucho por imaginar<p>

como siempre espero criticas y comentarios~

_Gracias por leer~_

_**~Lynna~**_


	4. Tranquilidad

Hola a todos ha pasado mucho tiempo y por fin esta el capitulo 4 yeaaay... Se que me demore bastante en publicarlo, no tenía pensado en continuarlo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así (ademas que amo a estos dos). Espero que me disculpen.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger &amp; Bunny:<strong>

** ~"Stay"~**

**- Capitulo 4: _"Tranquilidad"_**

_["Una vida de absoluta mentira, buscando la verdad sobre lo que me ha dado el mayor sufrimiento de todos. En este punto de la vida he perdido mucho, no creo tener algo más que perder, o por lo menos eso creía._

_Estoy libre de toda ilusión, por fin puedo abrir los ojos y apreciar lo que tengo frente a mí. Por fin puedo vivir. Pero aún siendo el protagonista de mi propia historia, siendo el héroe de ella, por qué… ¿Por qué no puedo tener lo que es más preciado para mí en este momento? ¿Por qué me siento tan desesperado?_

_Aunque he superado todos los obstáculos en mi camino, todo aquello que no me dejaba seguir y me cegaba cada día, termine siendo dependiente de su presencia, de su persona, más bien de su compañía._

_Siempre creí ser el héroe de mi propia historia, pero al parecer me equivoque."]_

En su mente se mantenía el recuerdo de su amada mujer, "¿Tomoe qué es lo que debo hacer?". No es que sintiera en realidad ese tipo de amor por su compañero, pero los fuertes arranques emocionales de este, lo hacían sentir confundido o más bien no quería hacerle un daño de forma casual.

Teniendo a su compañero en frente de él, luego de ese beso de desesperación, solo le quedaba pensar que era eso, desesperación y confusión, qué no había alguna otra intención detrás.

-"_¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente Bunny-chan_?" – Se preguntaba, esperando que todo esto fuera un sueño nada más – _"No puedo quedarme todo este momento en silencio, tampoco puedo besarlo aunque mis labios tiemblen, ¿Qué puedo decir?"_

-Aaaammm… Bunny... – Mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros y lo empujaba hacia atrás - ¿Qué quieres decir con "pertenecer"?-

- ¿eh?! – Bunny se mostraba asombrado al darse cuenta que su compañero no entendía completamente la situación.-

- Creo haber escuchado bien, o quizás fue un error. Al parecer estoy envejeciendo, es una lástima no poder ser joven y apuesto por siempre…-

- Kotetsu-san! Lo que quise decir fue que Yo… - Este se mostraba algo desesperado.

Casi adivinando lo que el joven iba a decir, Kotetsu puso sus manos sobre la boca de Barnaby.

-No digas más Bunny! Es tarde creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama, a dormir claro…-

-Kotetsu-san! No creas que no me doy cuenta que tratas de evadir la si…-

-ssshhhhhh! A dormir Bunny-chan! Acostarse tarde le hace mal a tu cabello - le vuelve a tapar la boca.

Barnaby trataba de remover de su boca las manos de Kotetsu, pero este forcejeaba para evitarlo.

-Detenga este acto infantil, yo tan solo quería explicarle…-

-¿Explicar qué?, Ya he escuchado suficiente de esto – Decía Kotetsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza- No sabes en la difícil situación que me colocas, me pregunto qué es lo que te ha llevado a pensar todo esto .-

-Bueno en realidad si hay algo que me ha hecho llegar a esta situación.

Mientras Barnaby se levantaba, Kotetsu ponía una expresión de interrogativa en su rostro.

-Nunca creí que algo como esto me afectaría de esta manera. Fue una pesadilla, en la cual perdía a mi compañero para siempre, perdía a Kotetsu-san para siempre. Sé que he pasado antes por algo como eso, cuando creí que había fallecido, y me alegro que no haya terminado de esa manera, pero…-

-Whoa! Hasta Bunny-chan puede derretirse por una pesadilla eh?-

Kotetsu se levantaba y luego colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Barnaby mirándolo atentamente y de forma seria.

-Bunny quizás ya no seamos héroes pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser compañeros, y los compañeros siempre están ahí para apoyarse y ayudarse, no lo olvides.-

Barnaby lo miraba fijamente, pero sus palabras habían dejado su boca vacía.

-Deberías escuchar más a menudo las asombrosas palabras de este anciano.-

-Tienes razón. No hay más que decir…- Se detuvo un rato a pensar – Kotetsu-san discúlpeme por lo que dije sobre su esposa e hija, yo en realidad no quería hablar así…

- No te preocupes, entiendo que no fue tu intención.-

Kotetsu miraba el rostro del joven, y se daba cuenta de su expresión de arrepentimiento, entendía que no tenía la culpa de sus palabras inconscientes que habían salido de su boca. Así que lo apreciaba con el rostro alegre su misión era animarlo siempre.

-Hey Bunny, Bunny–chan, ven acá, dale un abrazo a tu compañero.-

-Ya detén esos actos infantiles, dijiste que era hora de dormir.-

-mmmm! No hagas como si no quisieras, por dentro te mueres por abrazarme. Además no iremos a dormir sin antes vaciar todas estas botellas.-

Barnaby se acercaba lentamente a Kotetsu y le dio a este un pequeño abrazo de muy poco tiempo.

-Qué fue eso Bunny, el abrazo más mezquino que haya visto siendo que hace un momento no querías soltarme. -

Este le da un gran y cariñoso abrazo a su compañero casi levantándolo mientra que Barnaby se sujetaba fuertemente de la espalda de Kotetsu.

-Auch! eso duele Bunny-

-Disculpe...- El rostro de Bunny se mostraba sonrojado.

-Bien ahora a terminar todas estas botellas hasta que las luces vuelvan, ¿Qué dices Bunny?-

-No tan rápido Kotetsu-san, yo no acepto ebrios en mi casa.-

-Bien tú ganas. A dormir. ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos Bunny?-

- No es necesario, soy un joven bastante independiente.-

-Deja de arruinar las bromas. Así no eres para nada tierno.-

-Ojisan deberías estar agradecido que te dejo quedar en casa.-

Ambos se dirigen a la habitación, las luces aun ausentes, es hora de descansar pero ambos saben que sus mentes se mantendrán ocupadas por pensamientos involucrados a su reciente situación.

Barnaby dormía tranquilamente con su cabeza escondida en el torso de su compañero, mientras que Kotetsu lo abraza, aunque no podía dejar su mente descansar.

_[¿Qué crees que haces Bunny?, ese beso repentino, eso de "pertenecer", no sabes cuan difíciles me haces las cosas de esa manera. Con cualquier otra persona no me importaría tomar un camino sin rumbo, pero contigo… Cuando se trata de ti, las decisiones que tomo con relación a ti, no tienen vuelta atrás…]_

Kotetsu suspiraba mientras pensaba en esto, miraba a Bunny que al parecer ya estaba dormido, le acariciaba la cabeza, pero luego se levantaba de su lado para dirigirse a la ventana con una copa en mano.

_[He dejado muchas cosas atrás con tal de ayudarte y apoyarte, pero aun hay cosas que hasta por ti no podría dejar atrás. Entiendo tu confusión e inseguridad que sientes al pensar que podrías perder a tu compañero, pero tú… ¿Serías capaz de entender la confusión que me provoca tu desesperación?... ¿Qué debo hacer Tomoe? ¿Por qué no puede volver lo que alguna vez fue lo más preciado para mí? Si tan solo estuvieras aquí…]_

Ahogado en sus pensamientos, ahogado en el licor, el héroe veterano deja caer sus lágrimas, y con ellas el cielo nocturno dejaba caer las suyas.

_[Que irónico pensar que en un momento como este necesite a alguien que me salve…]_

A la lejanía los ojos entreabiertos de Barnaby contemplaban las lágrimas de su compañero.

_[¿Por qué lloras Kotetsu-san?]_

Así es como pasaba una noche entre lágrimas, licor y preocupación…

"_**Los sentimientos son la real expresión de lo que uno quiere de forma inconsciente aunque no los azumamos, aunque los negamos, estos son más fuertes. Solo nos queda aceptarlos."**_

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado, criticas opiniones por favor que siempre las leo.<p>

_Gracias por leer~ _

_**~Lynna~**  
><em>


	5. Repercusión

Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Lo siento mucho por la demora orz

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger &amp; Bunny:<strong>

** ~"Stay"~**

**Capitulo 5: _"Repercusión"_**

La noche seguía avanzando, ambos compañeros estaban inmóviles, el sonido de la lluvia los acompañaba, pero aún así el silencio de la habitación los aplastaba de forma desgarradora. Los dos entendían que tener "Dulces sueños" esta noche no sería fácil.

_ [¿Por qué lloras Kotetsu-san?]_

_ [¿He llegado muy lejos? Mis intenciones nunca fueron hacerte mal, pero tal vez fui algo egoísta, simplemente no quiero vivir sin ti. Cada vez que pienso en alguna manera de seguir con mi futuro, de seguir avanzando, Tú eres quien siempre llega a mi mente de forma inconsciente.]_

Con los ojos entreabiertos y su cuerpo cubierto hasta la mitad con el cubrecama, Barnaby contemplaba la silueta de su compañero frente a la ventana en medio de la oscuridad. Con ayuda de los despampanantes relámpagos, lograba distinguir su espalda, pero el sonido de su sollozar se había perdido en medio de la tormenta. De forma tortuosa trataba de cerrar los ojos, pero la preocupación lo consumía de manera silenciosa. Su cuerpo entregándose a la somnolienta sensación de cansancio, se sentía pesado, pero su mente aún no se rendía. Trataba de estirar su mano alcanzando la figura de Kotetsu, mas era inútil. Él también quería ser un soporte para su compañero, pero simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar.

Kotetsu, quien con su copa en mano y unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales su difunta esposa, había robado la atención de ellos por unos momentos. Sin embargo, Tomoe tampoco duraría en ellos para siempre, su efímera presencia se desvanecía siendo reemplazada de forma involuntaria por los momentos vividos junto a Bunny, y cada vez que esto ocurría, Kotetsu acercaba la copa a su boca hasta quedar vacía. De alguna forma se sentía culpable al respecto, pero sentía que si seguía así, solo el alcohol terminaría siendo el responsable de su pesar.

Unos minutos de silencio habían pasado, y los ojos de Barnaby ya estaban completamente cerrados, el joven se había rendido completamente al sueño, no obstante un molesto ruido le impedía seguir descansando, eran los ronquidos de su compañero. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, volvió la mirada hacia Kotetsu que se había quedado dormido apoyado en la ventana, no gracias al cansancio, pero si gracias al alcohol. Bunny, que aún no despertaba del todo, se levantó paulatinamente y se dirigió donde Kotetsu.

- Kotetsu-san. – Dijo Bunny despacio esperando a que tal vez su compañero lo escuchara. Lo cual no fue efectivo.

- Kotetsu-san! – Esta vez había elevado el volumen de su voz, pero nada pasó.

La lluvia empezaba a detenerse, la corriente había vuelto pero en estos momentos no era necesaria, o al menos así lo sentía Barnaby al llegar donde su somnoliento compañero al cual con una mano levantó su rostro y con la otra apretujó su nariz para que así dejara de roncar. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostraba en el rostro de Barnaby, lo que demostraba que su plan había sido efectivo, demasiado efectivo. No solo había dejado de roncar, también había dejado de respirar. La sonrisa desapareció por completo. Sujetándolo de ambos hombros, Bunny agitaba a su compañero llamando su nombre una y otra vez hasta que este abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a toser demostrando que no había sido nada mortal. La expresión de alivio en el rostro de Bunny no podía ser camuflada.

La tos no había desaparecido del todo, aunque eso no era impedimento para unas cuantas carcajadas que Kotetsu soltó al despertar.

- Uff ¡Creo haber muerto! Fue algo muy extraño ¿Puedes creerlo Bunny? ¿Lo extraño que es morir?

Bunny se sentía confundido, preocupado, avergonzado y tenía unas cuantas otras sensaciones en su estomago, llegó a pensar que habría sido mejor haberlo dejado durmiendo.

- Le traeré un poco de agua. - Dijó el joven levantando sus manos de los hombros de su compañero.

- No es necesario Bunny, aquí hay un poco.- Respondió Kotetsu sujetando la botella vacía.

- Déjese de bromas no necesita más alcohol, ya ha tenido suficiente. – Quitándole la botella de las manos.

- No! Aún no es suficiente Bunny! – Tratando de apoyarse en su compañero, su expresión había cambiado por completo.- Aún no… Nunca será suficiente, nunca…

Cubriéndose el rostro con su mano, Kotetsu se lamentaba sobre sus recuerdos y pensamientos que había tenido hace poco.

- De alguna u otra forma siempre termina desapareciendo… No quiero olvidarla… No quiero…

Kotetsu, cabizbajo, repetía estas palabras cada vez más despacio hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad y en el sigilo del ambiente. Barnaby, preocupado y afligido, buscaba en la habitación palabras que pudieran ayudar a su compañero. Para ambos el silencio se volvía tormentoso.

Sujetando a su compañero, dándole soporte, apoyándole, Bunny se recordaba a si mismo que esta situación era la causa de sus propias palabras y acciones, de todos modos entendía a quien se refería Kotetsu, él sabía muy bien cuanto dolía perder a un ser amado, es por eso que no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de lo que su inoportuna fragilidad había causado.

Las manos y los labios de Barnaby empezaban a temblar tratando de expresar palabras que ayudaran a su compañero.

- Es hora de afrontar la realidad.- Dijó el joven de forma dudosa esperando alguna respuesta de parte de Kotetsu.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Bunny? Estoy un poco mareado creo que no escucho bien…

- Que es hora de afrontar la realidad Kotetsu-san.- Esta vez no había dudas en su voz.

Levantando el rostro hacia su compañero, respirando profundamente, Kotetsu se sentía inseguro de lo que podría salir de su boca, más que palabras, buscaba una forma en la cual tranquilizarse. Por lo cual acomodó su mano sobre el pecho de su joven compañero, podía sentir sus latidos muy fuertemente. Esto de alguna manera lo hacía sentir mejor.

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que dice tu realidad Bunny? – mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Kotetsu-san… - Dijó esto seguido de una pausa, sentía que algo le molestaba. - …Apesta a alcohol.

- ¿Ah?

- Mi realidad dice que Kotetsu-san apesta a alcohol y que necesita un baño antes de ir a dormir. – Terminó esta frase acomodándose los lentes.

- Espera ¿qué? Ósea, lo sé, pero ¡¿qué?!

El ambiente se había hundido por completo, ambos no entendían si era algo conveniente o todo lo contrario, pero la noche aún seguía avanzando, por lo tanto ambos necesitaban ir a dormir, sobre todo Bunny, que su sueño había sido interrumpido.

- Lo siento Kotetsu-san, pero ya es tarde, seguiremos con esto después.

- Ah bien, lo entiendo, es solo que… - rascándose la cabeza.- fue algo repentino.

Levantandose y caminando con la ayuda de Bunny, ambos se dirigieron hacia el baño.

_[Pase lo que pase mis brazos siempre estarán para sostenerte]._


	6. Resplandor

Siempre tuve mis dudas sobre continuar esta historia, pero tampoco podía dejarla a medias. Aquí esta el final. orz

* * *

><p><strong>Tiger &amp; Bunny:<strong>

** ~"Stay"~**

**- Capitulo Final: **_**"Resplandor"**_

_[Sin ti no puedo llegar muy lejos]._

Mientras Barnaby se amarraba el cabello y preparaba el baño para su compañero, Kotetsu se quitaba la ropa lentamente, estaba mareado por culpa del alcohol, pero Bunny no lo dejaría ir a dormir de esa manera, por lo tanto trataba de quitarse la ropa sin terminar enredado en ella.

- Bunny podrías darme una mano, no puedo hacer esto solo, no en este estado.

- ¿Y luego también me pedirá que le frote la espalda?

- Bueno, eso igual sería conveniente. – Logrando sacarse por fin el pantalón.

- Kotetsu-san métase luego antes de que pesque un resfriado.

- Si así fuera, Bunny-chan me cuidaría ¿Verdad? –

- Espero que eso nunca llegue a ocurrir. – El joven desvió su mirada de forma disimulada. En su interior le encantaría cuidar de su compañero si algo como eso llegará a suceder.

- ¿Ah? Bueno, pero por lo menos me frotaras la espalda. – Mojándose el cabello – O tendré que reconsiderar el darme este baño.

- Es un poco tarde para algo como eso. – Dejando sus gafas a un lado.

Con ambas manos Barnaby jabonaba la espalda de su compañero mientras este frotaba su cabello, ninguno decía palabra alguna, pero el silencio que había no era incomodo, si no que todo lo contrario, hacia que sus mentes se relajaran al igual que sus cuerpos.

- ¡Esto sí que se siente bien! – Con ambos ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro Kotetsu seguía lavando su cabello.- Hace mucho que alguien no me frotaba la espalda, se siente de maravilla.

La única respuesta de Bunny fue una pequeña sonrisa a espaldas de su compañero, se sentía bien ser una ayuda para él aunque fuera en algo como esto. Pero las palabras de Kotetsu le hicieron recordar lo ocurrido hace poco, lo que produjo que sus manos se detuvieran.

- ¿Bunny? – Abriendo los ojos, se dio media vuelta para mirar a su compañero.

- Kotetsu-san yo… - Tragando saliva, Bunny sentía como su respiración se agitaba poco a poco. - Lo que dijo hace un momento, luego de haber despertado, sobre no querer olvidarla…

En la garganta de Barnaby se formaba un nudo el cual hacía que el volumen de su voz disminuyera, por lo cual, antes de seguir con sus palabras, este trató de tomar algo de aire y respirar calmadamente.

- Sé muy bien a lo que se refería y yo quiero que usted sepa que nunca ha sido mi intención llegar a reemplazar lo que es más querido para Kotetsu-san. – La respiración de Bunny se agitaba aún más.

- Hey! Tranquilízate quieres, entiendo lo que dices, pero no te vez muy bien y eso me preocupa.

Ignorando las palabras de Kotetsu, Barnaby trataba de tranquilizarse antes de seguir hablando.

- Pero también quiero ser una parte importante de su vida, es por eso que yo deseo que jamás la olvide, a su esposa, que jamás desaparezca de sus pensamientos. – El joven esta vez miró fijamente a su compañero.

- Bunny, tú…

Interrumpiéndolo por completo, el tono de voz de Bunny había aumentado, se sentía más confiado y seguro de lo que sentía.

- Y siento hablar de este tema nuevamente, pero luego de lo ocurrido anteriormente, deseo aclararle que mis acciones no fueron totalmente inconscientes, que no fue solo por esa pesadilla…

Bunny hizo una pausa a su voz. Levantó su mano rozando su cuello hasta posarla sobre su pecho, mientras pensaba rápidamente las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca.

- Quiero que sepa que para mí es imposible amar a otra persona, como amo a Kotetsu-san.-

_[Significas mucho para mí]._

Luego de estas últimas palabras el ambiente había quedando en un silencio total, haciendo que ambos, mirándose fijamente, no pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna. Luego de un momento, Kotetsu tapándose la boca con ambas manos, trataba de esconder los ruidos que salían de su boca, eran carcajadas. Pero no se reía de su compañero ni de los sentimientos de este, eran risas de felicidad. Se sentía aliviado.

Los recuerdos de este reencuentro volvían poco a poco a su mente repasando así los momentos en que su compañero se había abalanzado hacia él y lo había besado. Ahora todo se veía más claro, al principio no había tomado del todo en serio las declaraciones de Bunny, pero se daba cuenta que solo había sido por miedo. Reconoció que fue egoísta en únicamente preocuparse de no reemplazar a Tomoe, ella no estaba aquí para darle una respuesta, pero siempre estaría presente en sus recuerdos, por otro lado los sentimientos de su compañero, esos sentimientos que llevaba arrastrando quién sabe de cuando, estaban aquí para él, abiertos, los había escuchado, los había sentido y quería seguir sintiéndolos aún más.

Aunque para Kotetsu las cosas se habían aclarado en su mente, Barnaby estaba confuso y algo molesto ante la reacción de su compañero.

- ¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso Kotetsu-san?

- No es lo que tú crees, es solo que yo – Cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.- Yo he sido un idiota.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso?

Barnaby seguía confuso y molesto, tanto que su postura había cambiado, con su mano en la cadera esperaba una respuesta seria de parte de su compañero.

- He sido un gran idiota es por eso que lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho!

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes tanto? Explícate por favor.

- Yo no tome muy en serio tu acciones desesperadas y la conmoción y todo eso, tú sabes de lo que hablo. Creí que simplemente estabas desesperado o algo así.

Kotetsu sintió que su corazón subía por su garganta, estaba nervioso, sus manos se volvían húmedas y su respiración se agitaba. Trató de buscar desesperadamente sosiego al juntar su mirada con la de su compañero, pero fue para peor. Había pasado un momento desde que Bunny le había revelado sus sentimientos seriamente, y él aún no podía darle una respuesta decente, o al menos eso fue lo que percibió al observar los ojos de Bunny.

- No estoy entendiendo, pensé que sería un poco más empático, Kotetsu-san.

Avanzando directamente hacia su compañero, aún sintiendo temor por no dañarlo, el corazón de Kotetsu latía más rápido al llegar frente a Bunny, así que decidió tomar ambas manos de este y sujetarlas con fuerza para luego acariciarlas. Barnaby, que había quedado taciturno, observaba este acto de forma disimulada ya que su compañero seguía desnudo frente a él.

- Debería cubrirse antes de que le dé un resfrió.

- Eso no es necesario por ahora.

Luego de acariciar las palmas y dedos de su colega, elevanto una de sus manos y la dirigió al rostro de Bunny, en el cual rozaba su mejilla suavemente.

- Al principio no te tome en serio Bunny-chan, por que sentí miedo, me cuesta admitirlo, pero así fue, Es por eso que lo siento tanto al haber sido egoísta.

Bunny cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba las palabras de Kotetsu y sentía las caricias que este le hacía sin parar.

- Pero en el momento que Bunny-chan expreso sus sentimientos hace poco, me sentí muy feliz, es por eso que reía, porque me di cuenta de todo. Tus palabras me han hecho ver lo que realmente siento por ti.

Ambos rostros, uno cerca del otro, el de Bunny mostraba asombro, unas lágrimas de emoción bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras que el rostro de Kotetsu mostraba una sonrisa afable tratando de controlar los sollozos de su colega.

- Dijiste que afrontara la realidad y es lo que acabo de hacer. Te lo agradezco.

- ¿Y qué es lo que dice su realidad Kotetsu-san? – Entre sollozos.

- Qué no hay nada de malo en amar por segunda vez.

Los sollozos de Barnaby se hacían cada vez más difíciles de controlar, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, se sentía dichoso dejando caer lágrimas y difusos sonidos como pequeñas risas de felicidad. Mientras que Kotetsu no dejaba de sonreírle al joven tratando de secar sus lágrimas y burlándose de las extrañas risas que este hacía mientras lloraba, por lo tanto decidió abrazarlo y darle pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, entretanto Bunny escondía su rostro en el hombro de su compañero tratando de relajarse y devolviéndole el abrazo.

Se mantuvieron de esta manera por unos minutos, al momento de levantar sus rostros, observaron lo sonrojados que estaban, era vergonzoso, pero eso no detuvo las ganas de besarse que ambos sentían. Juntando sus bocas, podían percibir la calidez en los labios del otro, lo que llenaba sus cuerpos de calor y placer, haciendo correr latir rápidamente sus corazones.

- Esta es la parte en que Bunny-chan me toma en sus brazos y me lleva a su dormitorio. – Aun sonrojado se sentía orgulloso de sus palabras.

- Más bien esta es la parte en que por fin iremos a dormir tranquilamente ¿Cierto? – Colocándose sus gafas y soltando su cabello.

- A eso me refería, ¿O acaso pensaste en algo más? ¿Eh eh? – Dándole unos codazos a su compañero.

- Claro que no, de qué manera. – Respondía sonrojado.

Sosteniendo a Kotetsu en sus brazos, Barnaby se dirigió al dormitorio donde ambos se acostaron a dormir, Kotetsu abrazado a su compañero fue el primero en caer ante al sueño, mientras Bunny le acariciaba su rostro durmiente, deseando que no empezara con sus molestos ronquidos.

Dormidos y abrazados, con sus pensamientos finalmente en calma, por fin podrían tener dulces sueños.

** ~ 07:00 am ~**

Somnoliento, sonaba un molesto ruido en la cabeza de Kotetsu, era la alarma de su celular. Rápidamente saltó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, al salir de este recogió su ropa mientras le gritaba a Bunny para despertarlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kotetsu-san? – Frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

- Tengo que volver a casa temprano. – Se terminaba de vestir.

- ¿No puede quedarse un rato más?

- Lo siento Bunny, pero Kaede participará en un evento en su escuela y le prometí que asistiría. El que haya dejado de ser héroe, significa que ya no puedo decepcionarla en este tipo de cosas. Tú entiendes ¿Verdad?

- Lo entiendo, no tiene que darme tantas explicaciones. – Su rostro mostraba una expresión de decepción.

- Oh vamos Bunny-chan no me pongas esa cara. – Colocándose su gorra, con una mano en la cadera y su pulgar apuntando a su pecho. – Yo prometo que nos volveremos a ver!

- Claro que sí. – El rostro de Bunny volvía a sonreír.

_[Mi gran orgullo ha quedado en el pasado, aún así no sé si sea capaz de devolverle el favor de igual manera, pero no me rendiré. Por la calidez que me hace sentir su presencia, quiero ser digno de su confianza, sé que juntos encontraremos el camino correcto]._

- Estaré aquí para apoyarle Kotetsu-san.

_ [Tratare de seguir para ti hasta que ya no pueda más, porque dudo que pueda continuar para siempre. Tengo miedo de decepcionarte, y si así fuera, lucharé y me esforzaré para que vuelvas a confiar en mí]._

_- Y_o también, todas las veces que lo necesites.

Así es como ambos se despedían nuevamente, con el resplandor del amanecer sobre ellos.

_[No quiero vivir sin Ti a mi lado, por favor quédate]._

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
